Shaynell Universe's slice of life short stories
by purplegirl20
Summary: These are short stories about The crystal gems(The Shield) take care of me after my mother, Mystic Quartz gave up her physical body and passed the gem to me. This the parody of Steven Universe. Disclaimers: Steven Universe is own by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon network and The Shield is part of the WWE. Roman Reigns as Garnet, Dean Ambrose and Amethyst, and Seth Rollins as Pearl.
1. Chapter 1

Mystic Quartz was in painful labor for hours giving birth to me.

Mystic Quartz: Seth, Roman, Dean. Please take care of my child when I gone. Promise me you'll treat my child like your own child. Promise me!

Seth:(crying) Mystic! Don't Leave us! Don't die!

Dean was holding back the tears and Roman silently shed a tear for her.

Mystic:(smiles) Don't worry about me. Even when I gone from this earth, My spirit will always be here with you.

Then Ron came to her side.

Mystic: You have been a faithful husband to me. You have never leave by my side. Please take care of our child as well.

Ron:(crying) I promise. I love you, Mystic.

Mystic:I love you too. And I always will.

Then they kissed passionately for the final time before she gives birth to me.

6 hours later….

(baby crying)

Doctor: It's a girl.

Then the doctor gave Mystic her baby girl.

Mystic: Welcome to the world.

Seth: What you gonna name your daughter?

Mystic:(smiles) Shaynell.

Seth:(smiles) Shaynell. A beautiful name.

Shaynell:(crying)

Mystic:(smiles) I know I won't see you grow up to a be powerful crystal gem, but I will always love and care for you.

She kissed me on the forehead and saw one final glimpse of me and she closes her eyes for the final time before she gave up her physical body and gem. Her body turns into light and her gem magically transferred to my bellybutton.

Shaynell:(crying)

Then Ron picks me up and tried to calm me down.

Ron: Shh, Shh, Shh.

Seth: We have to take care of her. we promised you'll see her.

Ron: promise?

Seth: We promise.

He gave me to the crystal gems.

Ron: Goodbye my love. I will always love you. I'll promise I will see you (kiss me on the forehead)

Then the crystal gems take me to the crystal temple.

Seth took a glimpse of me and saw my gem on my belly button. He rubs the gem on my bellybutton. I squirms and starts to whimpering.

Seth:(gasp) No. Don't cry. Don't cry.

Shaynell:(sniffling)

Dean: Can I hold her?

Seth: (sighs) Alright. But be careful.

Dean: Hey little fella. (caressing my cheeks)

Shaynell:(cooing)

Then he starts smothering with kisses and starts playing peek a boo.

Dean:(baby talk) Shaynell….Peek a boo! Peek a boo! Peek a boo!

Shaynell:(giggling)

Then I starts playing and sucking his fingers.

Dean:(chuckling) Aw.

Roman: Aw, she like you. (rubbing my short rainbow hair)

Then he takes me from Dean and starts rubbing my bellybutton. I starts squirming and twitching.

Roman:(chuckling) Aw, she ticklish.

Then he starts kissing and tickling my gem.

Shaynell:(squirming and giggling)

Seth: Aw. (smiles)

Then Seth starts making funny faces and blows a raspberry on my gem and I started giggling and grabbed his beard.

Seth:(winces) Ow! You…have a strong grip for a baby.

Dean:(laughing) I guessed she has her mom's strength.

Then I grabbed a chunk of Roman's hair.

Roman:(chuckling) Hey, don't grab my hair.

Then he starts nibbling my little fingers and kiss my gem.

Roman: I love you.(kiss)

Then he hugged close and i clutches onto his shirt and starts sleeping on top of his chest.

Roman:(smiles) Sweet dreams. (kiss me on the forehead)

Dean kiss me on the cheeks and rubs my cheeks and Seth and Roman both kissed me on the the cheeks. Then Seth whispered in my ear.

Seth:(whispering) we will always protects you. (kiss)

He lift me up and take me to bed and kissed me goodnight.

Seth:(whispers) Good night. (kiss me on the cheeks)

Roman:(smiles) Goodnight Shaynell. (caresses my cheeks)

Dean: Sweet Dreams. (gently caresses my hair)

Then they quietly went inside their rooms.

During the night…..

The spirit of Mystic quartz came to my bedside. She saw me sleeping and kissed me on the forehead.

Mystic:(smiles) I love you. I'll always be on your side.

She sing me a lullaby and caresses my cheeks before she vanished into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning:

It was early in the morning and Seth was the first to wake up.

Seth:(yawning)

He went out of his room and goes to see me. He saw me sleeping soundly like an angel. He smiled at me and caressed my gem. Then he went to the kitchen to make the baby formula and warms it up.

Shaynell:(whimpering)

Seth:Don't cry. Don't cry. I'm coming

Then he take the bottle and picks me up and sat on the couch.

Seth:Hey sweetie. (kiss)

Shaynell:(yawning)

Seth: Time to eat.

He picks it up and gave me the formula.

Seth: Come on sweetie, time to eat.

He picks me up and gave me the formula. I starts drinking all of it.

Seth:(smiles) That's a good girl.

Then I starts shivering and sneezing.

Seth: Aw, your cold.

He hold me close to his tight and and slowly caresses my back. I was still sneezing.

Seth: Bless you.

Then he starts feeling my forehead and and my body was icy cold.

Seth: Oh no! you cold! Hang in there.

He puts me down on my crib and covers me in a huge quilt and hurriedly get a lot of pillows and huge comforters and made a huge pillow fort and take me inside to the fort. He lay me down on a huge pillow and tries to warm me up with the blankets, but it didnt works.

Shaynell:(crying)

Seth: Don't cry. Don't cry.

Then he applies some baby vicks on my chest and I starts squirming and whimpering.

Seth: Don't worry, I'm here.

My body starts warming up and I stop sneezing.

Seth:(sighs) Thank god.

He kissed me on the forehead and hugged me close.

Seth: I love you Shaynell. I will always protect you.

Tears come flowing from his eyes. I nuzzles him on his chest and he smiles warmly at me and caressed my cheeks.

Then he lays me down on the blankets and pillows and he snuggle me close. I slowly drifted to sleep.

Seth:(smiling)

He whispered in my ears, "I will always protect you"

Then he kissed me on the forehead and caresses my cheeks.

Shaynell:(yawns and coos)

Seth:(smiles) Aw.

He smothered me with kisses. He kissed me on cheeks,neck and belly. He watched me sleep until he drifted to sleep. He snuggled with me and caresses my back and my hair and stay by my side for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sleeping in my crib, sleeping soundly when Roman saw me sleeping and kissed my cheeks. Then he picks me and my blankets up from the crib and holds me in his arms.

Roman:(smiles) Aw.

He starts playing and touching my lips and I slowly woke up in his arms.

Roman:(smiles) Good morning, Shaynell.

I started yawning quietly and starts hiding under the blankets.

Roman:(gasp playfully) Where's she go?

Shaynell:(giggling)

Then he uncovers me and found me.

Roman: There you are!

He starts playing peek a boo and makes funny faces.

Roman:(baby talk) Peek a boo! Peek a boo! Peek a boo!

Shaynell:(giggling)

Then I grabbed and chewed on his jet black hair.

Roman:(chuckling) You like my hair sweetie?

Then I starts sucking and touching his huge fingers. He was smiling and starts kissing and tickling my gem. I starts giggling and squirming.

Then We hears lightning strikes and it was raining hard. I was scared and starts crying and screaming.

Shaynell:(crying)

Roman: Shh, Shh, Shh! Don't cry. Don't cry.

He hold me close and comforting me by singing a lullaby.

Roman:(sings)

**Hush, little baby, don't say a word,**  
><strong>Roman gonna buy you a mockingbird.<strong>

**And if that mockingbird won't sing,**  
><strong>Roman gonna buy you a diamond ring.<strong>

**And if that diamond ring turns brass,**  
><strong>Roman gonna buy you a looking glass.<strong>

Shaynell:(sniffling)

He wiped the tears off my eyes and kiss me on the cheeks to make me feel better.

Roman: Shh Shh Shh. I'm here sweetie.

Then I saw his shades and takes it.

Roman: Hey! That's my shades.

I starts nibbling and starts teething on it.

Roman:(smiles) Aw.

Then he starts kissing and tickling my gem and belly and I start squirming.

Roman:(baby talk) Coochie,coochie,coo!

Shaynell:(giggling and squirming)

Roman:(baby talk) Who's a good baby? Who's a good baby? You are! You are!

Then he starts nibbling and kissing my feet.

Roman:(baby talk) The tickle monster is gonna get you! Nom Nom Nom!

Then Seth and Dean saw Roman talking to me in baby talk. Seth and Dean was giggling at Roman.

Seth:(laughing)

Dean:(teasing)Wow Roman, I thought you were a tough guy.

Then he starts poking at him. Then he pinned Dean against the walls.

Roman: I swear if you ever make fun of me, I will make your life a living hell! Got that?

Dean:(scared) Ok! Ok!

Then he gave Seth the Death Glare. Seth was paralyzed with fear when Roman stares at him.

Dean and Seth both do what Roman say and left quickly.

Then Roman saw me sleeping on the couch quietly. He picks me up and lays me on his chest and kiss me.

Roman:(chuckling) Sweet Dreams.

While I was sleeping, he lay down on the couch, slowly drifted to sleep and snuggled with me for the rest of the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean:(calmly) Shaynell…Shaynell…Wake up sleepy head.

Shaynell:(snoring)

Dean:(sighs)

Then he picks me off from my crib and starts poking my cheeks. Then I woke up and start crying.

Shaynell:(crying)

Dean:(concern) Shaynell, What's wrong? You hungry?

Shaynell:(crying)

Dean:(sniffing) What's that smell? Oh Hell NO!

He get some diapers and baby powder and changes me.

Dean:(sighs) Ok, let's see what mess you have under….JESUS CHRIST! (gags) What the hell do you eat?!

He closes his mouth and quickly changes cleans me, put baby powder, and put a clean diaper on me.

Dean: There you go, baby girl. Excuse for a minute.

He quickly left the living room and into the bathroom.

Dean:(sighs) Oh God! Oh my GOD!

He was breathing heavily for air and frantically washes his hands with soap and hand sanitizer.

Then he went back to the Living room. He find me hiding under the blanket.

Dean:(smirks) Where's she go?

Shaynell:(giggling)

Then he find me in the blanket.

Dean:(baby talk) There you are. (kiss)

Then he planted a huge kiss on my forehead. Then he blow a raspberry on my belly and he plays peek a boo with me.

Dean:(baby talk) Peek a boo! Peek a boo! Peek a boo! I see you!

Shaynell:(giggling and squirming)

Then I starts grabbing and pulling his hair.

Dean:(winces) OW! Hey.

Then he starts kissing and tickling my sides and belly. I starts squirming and giggling, while Dean was enjoying my reaction.

Dean:(baby talk) What a ticklish little baby. Yes you are! Yes you are!

Then he pulls a feather duster and smirks at me.

Dean:(smirks) Let's see if you ticklish under the feather.

He starts slowly tickling my feet and toes.

Dean:(baby talk) tickle, tickle, tickle!

Shaynell:(laughing)

Dean:(chuckling) The tickle monster gonna get your little toes!

Then he uses his fingers to stroke and tickle all over my toes. I starts laughing and giggling at the same time.

Dean:(chuckling) I love you!

Then he lays me down on the couch and stares closely in front of my face and start breathing at my neck and starts kissing and nibbling my neck.

Shaynell:(whimpering)

Dean: Shh, shh, shh. I'm here sweetie.

Then I gave him a huge kiss on the cheeks.

Dean:(smiles) Aw. I love you too, baby girl.

Then he starts nibbling my fingers and touches my gem.

Dean:(chuckling) You're so beautiful, just like your mom.

Shaynell:(smiles and coo)

Dean:(smiling)

Then I cuddled close to Dean chest and makes myself comfortable.

Dean was smiling warmly and caresses my back and my hair. He kissed me on the forehead and sang me a lullaby to make me sleepy.

Dean:(chuckling) I love you sweetie.

He gets a huge comforter and starts snuggling me on the couch and slowly drifted to sleep with me.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late night at night and Roman was watching late night TV, eating some snacks. Seth and Dean was about to go to bed.

Seth:(yawning) Roman, When you going to sleep?

Roman: Later.

Seth:(yawns) Alright.

Dean:(yawns) Night Roman.

Roman: Night Guys.

45 mins later…

Roman was snoozing and drooling on the couch, when I started crying and whimpering, causing him to wake up.

Shaynell:(crying)

Roman:(waking) Huh? (gasp) Shaynell! Im here! Im here!

He quickly came to my crib and picks me up.

Shaynell:(crying)

Roman:(baby talk) Shh Shh Shh. Don't cry. Don't cry. I'm here.

Shaynell:(whimpering)

Roman: Aw, what the matters, sweetie?

Then he hears my belly rumbling.

Roman: Aw, you hungry. let's me make your baby formula for you.

He went to the kitchen to make the baby formula and warms it up in the microwave while he holding me. Then he takes me back to the kitchen and feed me. He tried to bottle feed me, but i refused to drink my formula.

Roman:Aw, Come on, drink up.

I repeatedly refused to drink by whining.

Roman: No, your're not going to cry.

Shaynell:(whines)

Roman:(sighs) Alright, I'm guess your not hungry.

Then he puts down the bottle and I started to cry.

Roman: Ah, So now you want it?

Then I finally drink my formula.

Roman:(smiles) That's a good girl. (Kiss me on the cheeks)

Shaynell:(burps)

Roman:(laughing) There you go, Shaynell.

Then he rubs and pats my back to make me feels drowsy.

Shaynell:(yawns)

Then he went to the outside patio and saw a huge full moon.

Roman:(smiles) Look Shaynell, See that? That's a moon. Shaynell?

He saw me laying my head on his chest, trying to eat his hair.

Roman:(chuckling)

Then he pats my head and kissed me on the cheeks.

Shaynell:(yawns and coos)

I slowly drifted to sleep and sleep on top of his chest.

Roman:(smiles)Sweet Dreams.

Then he takes inside the beach house and kissed me goodnight.

Roman:Goodnight, my little crystal gem.

He put me back on my crib and kiss me goodnight.

Roman: Sweet Dreams. (smiles)

Shaynell:(snoring)

Roman:(yawning)

Later that night:

The spirit of Mystic Quartz appears and took of glimpse of us sleeping. He saw Roman snoring heavily and drooling and starts to chuckled.

Mystic:(thinking) Same old Roman, sleeping and drooling as usual. (chuckling)

Then she saw me sleeping in my crib peacefully.

Mystic: Oh, Shaynell. I hope Roman, Seth, and Dean taking care of you well. I love you and I always will.

She kissed me on the cheeks.

Then she saw Roman shivering in the cold and covers him with a blanket and kissed him on the forehead.

Mystic: Goodbye, I will see again in the near future.

Then she vanished in to the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning:

It was early in the morning and Seth Rollins was making some breakfast for Himself, Roman and Dean. Dean was the first one to wake up.

Seth: Morning Dean.

Dean:(yawns) Morning Seth. What you making?

Seth: Some blueberry pancakes, sausages, bacon and scrambled eggs, and coffee.

Dean: Nice, I'm hungry.

Seth: Where Roman?

Dean: Probably sleeping after taking care of Shaynell all night yesterday.

Dean saw me in my crib, sleeping under my blankets.

Dean:(chuckling) Aw.

He slowly caresses my chubby cheeks and I slowly opens my eyes. He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheeks.

Dean: Good Morning, Shaynell.

Shaynell:(coos)

Seth: Morning sweetie. (chuckling)

Seth kissed me on the forehead hugs me close.

Seth:(baby talk) Hello, baby girl.

Shaynell:(yawning)

While Seth was with me, Dean was eating breakfast and watching TV.

Seth was playing with my chubby cheeks and starts caressing my gem on my bellybutton.

Seth:(chuckling) You're so beautiful, just like your….Mom.

He started to break down and started to cry.

Dean: What happened?

Seth:(crying) Mystic Quartz. I miss her so much. She's like my mother to us. I tried to be strong, but it's hard when you lost the person you know and care about. My heart feels so empty without her.

Dean hold him tight and tried to comfort him.

Dean: Seth, I missed Mystic Quartz as well. She was like a mother and a best friend to me. You know what she say to me?

Seth:(sniffling) What?

Dean:She told me that Death is always by our side to all of us. When you show fear to Death, It come closer and closer to you, but when you don't show fear to death, it cast an eye on us and guide us to infinity. Always live your life to the fullest. That what's she told me before she left us.

Seth: She really say that?

Dean: Yes. She told us that she'll always be with us even though she gone from this earth.

Seth and Dean hugged each other. I was crying for attention.

Shaynell:(crying)

Dean was holding me tight and lays me on top of his chest.

Dean: Don't cry, Don't cry. Me and Seth is here for you.

I hears my stomach rumbles loudly.

Dean made some of the baby formula and bottle feed me. I drank all of my formula.

Dean:(smiles) That's good girl.

Then he patted my back and burped.

Dean:(laughing)

Then I starts playing and pulling his hair.

Dean:you like my messy hair. (make kissy faces)

Shaynell:(smiles)

Then he starts tickling my feet and nibbled my toes.

Dean:(baby talk) Coochie, Coochie,Coo! The tickle monster gonna get you.

Shaynell:(laughing)

Dean:(baby talk) Who a good baby? You are! You are!

Then he starts smothering me with kisses.

Shaynell:(giggling)

Seth: Dean?

Dean: Yea?

He hugged Dean tight and never let go.

Seth: Thank you for making me feel better.

Dean:(smiles)

I lays my head on top of Dean's gem and nuzzle with against him.

Dean: Aw, I love you too.

Me, Seth and Dean spend the rest of the morning, watching tv and eating our breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Roman,Seth, and Dean was on the couch, making funny faces at me.

Shaynell:(giggling)

Dean: I want to hold her!

Roman:(scoffs) No way, she loves me more than you,Dean!

Dean:(angrily) Let….Me…Hold…..Her!

Roman:(yells)NO!

Dean: You always so Damn BOSSY!

They were doing a tug a war over me and were Dean and Roman was fighting over me and all of the sudden, Roman accidentally drops me on the floor, causing me to fall down and starts bawling

Shaynell:(bawling) WAA! WAA! WAA! WAA!

Seth:(gasp) Shaynell!

He picks me off the floor, trying to calm me down. He was went between Dean and Roman and command them to be silenced!

Seth:(frantically) Guys! She bleeding in the head!

Dean and Roman stop arguing and they rushed to the Emergency room.

They were in the waiting room, waiting for the status for my well-being. Roman and Dean was still arguing about who dropped me.

Dean: This is all your fault! You dropped her! This would have happens if you let me hold Shaynell!

Roman: My FAULT?! This is all your fault! Having the nerve for calling me BOSSY!

Dean: STOP YELLING AT ME!

Seth:(enraged) That's IT! Dean! Roman! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE! look what you did to Shaynell! She got hurt because of you stupid arguments! You are acting like bratty 5 years olds! Until we you make up and both act like adults, I don't want to hear anything from you! I'm getting something to eat!

Roman:(quietly) Can we….

Before he can finished his sentence, Seth gives him a Death Glare and Roman became paralyzed with fear and became quiet as a mouse.

Roman and Dean was avoiding eye contact and give each the lightning glare every time they glanced at each other.

2 Hours later…

Dean saw Roman quietly holding back the tears.

Dean: Roman?

Roman:(sniffling) Yea, Dean?

Dean:(sighs) I just to say that I'm sorry.

Roman: I'm sorry too.

Then all of the sudden, they hugged each other and cry together.

Roman:(crying) I'm so sorry that I didn't let you hold her!

Dean:(crying) And I'm sorry for calling you Bossy! I didn't mean that. I'm sorry!

Then Seth came with the food and saw Roman and Dean reconcile by hugging it out.

Seth: Well, I see you both reconcile.

Then the doctor returns from the Emergency Room.

Seth: What the Status on Shaynell?

Doctor: The good news is that she didn't suffers any major brain damage and all she needs is a few stitches. She will be fine.

Seth:(sighs of relief) Oh, Thank you so much.

Then the Doctor gives me to Seth. He saws me sleeping quietly. Then I slowly opening my eyes and saw Seth.

Seth: Hi, Sweetie. (kiss on the forehead)

Shaynell:(coos and yawning)

Then Dean hold me and I starts to growls and my body,eye and hair literally starting to turn a bright red and I punches him in the nose with my tiny fist. Fortunately, I didn't break his nose.

Seth and Roman:(gasp)

Dean:(winces) She punched me. She has her mom's anger!

Then he gave me to Roman and all of the sudden, I slapped him hard on the face.

Roman:(gasp) Oh My God, she's crazy!

Then he gave me back to Seth and I calms and turned back to my normal color and went to sleep peacefully.

Seth:(chuckling) You guys deserved that.

Roman and Dean: We know.

We left the hospital and went home safely.


	8. Chapter 8

Roman:(whispers) Shaynell…..Wake up, baby girl.

Shaynell:(fussing)

I slowly opens my eyes and saw Roman, rubbing my tummy.

Roman:(smiles) Good Morning baby girl.

Shaynell:(yawns)

He picks me up from my crib and kiss me on the head.

Roman:(sighs) I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I promised I won't hurt you.

Shaynell:(fussing)

Roman: Shh shh shh. Roman's here. (kiss)

Then he hold me close and starts playing peek a boo!

Roman:(baby talk)Shaynell…..Peek a boo! Peek a boo!

I glared at him and I crawled away from him. Roman picks me up from the floor and start giving me a raspberry on a belly and tickling me.

Roman:(baby talk) Coochie,coochie,coo!

I started giggling and smiling. Roman was smiling and kiss me all over my cheeks.

Roman: (baby talk) Aw, you're so cute when you giggles like that!

Then I saw his tattoos and touch it.

Roman:(chuckling) You like my tattoos, sweetie?

Shaynell:(smiling)

Roman:(chuckling) I Love you, (kiss me on the forehead)

Shaynell:(whining)

Roman: Aw, What wrong, Shaynell?

Then he feels something warm and moist on his jean.

Roman:(gasp) Did you pee on me? No! Bad girl! Bad girl!

Shaynell:(whimpering and sniffling)

Roman:(gasp) Don't cry. Don't cry. I'll clean you up.

Then he takes me to the bathroom and starts giving a warm bubble bath. He washes my hair with baby shampoo and starts blowing bubbles.

Shaynell:(giggling)

Roman:(chuckling) Aw, I can't stay mad at you.

He kiss me on the forehead and take me out of the bathtub and dry me off. He starts smelling my short rainbow hair and starts hugging me close and caressing my back. He put some clean clothes on me and cleans our dirty clothes.

Shaynell:(crying) WAA! WAA! WAA!

Roman: Aw, you're hungry. I'll make your formula for you.

He went to the kitchen and warm up the formula.

Roman: There you go, sweetie.

I greedily drink all of my formula.

Roman:(chuckling) You must be very hungry.

Shaynell:(fussing)

He patted on the back and I burps loudly.

Roman:(smiles) There you go, baby girl.

Shaynell:(fussing)

Roman:(sighs) Hang on, sweetie.

Then he puts a pacifier in my mouth. I start suckling on it until I calms down and and slowly drifted to sleep. Roman smiled and cradles to sleep.

Roman:(sighs) Finally.

Roman was getting tired and he want fast asleep on the couch with me on top of his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Afternoon:

Roman was taking an afternoon nap on the couch, When Seth and Dean quietly tied up hands and feet.

Roman:(snoring)

Seth: We gonna get in trouble for this!

Dean:(quietly) Quiet Seth! Don't mess it up!

Seth:(sighs) Fine.

Dean starts by tickling Roman's nose. Roman twitches his nose and softly growls. He tickles his nose again and accidentally slaps himself. Roman slowly opens his eyes.

Roman:(yawns) Huh?

The he finds himself tied up.

Roman:(gasp) What the…Dean! Seth! Why I'm tied up?

Dean:(chuckling) I don't know. (smirks)

Then Dean and Seth pulled out huge, fluffy ostrich feathers, a purple ostrich feather for Dean and a light blue ostrich feather for Seth. They smirked at Roman.

Roman:(gasp) You wouldn't dare!

Dean:(smirks) Oh would I?

He slowly take off his sneakers and socks, which shows off Roman's huge, bare size 12 feet.

Seth:(chuckling) Let's see if you feet are ticklish!

Roman: If you touch my feet, you're gonna regret it!

Seth: Too late!

Dean and Seth starts tickling his feet with the ostrich feathers.

Seth:Tickle, Tickle,Tickle!

Roman:(laughing) NO! STOP IT! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!

Dean: Yea, Yea, Yea.

Roman's stoic face turns into a huge smile and starts squirming and laughing.

Seth:(chuckling) Aw, look Dean, Roman's enjoying this.

Dean: MMH, I wonder if ticklish in between his toes.

Seth: Let's find out.(smirks)

Seth starts tickling him in between the toes and Roman starts to laugh hysterically. His toes starts to curl every time the feather's little fingers touches his toes.

Roman:(laughing) Leave my feet alone!

Dean: Let me think…Nope!

Roman:(laughing) You'll never get away with this!

Dean: I wonder if Roman is ticklish….

Roman:(gasp) You wouldn't dare!

Dean: Right here!

Dean starts tickling all over Roman's stomach, sides and armpits.

Dean:(baby talk) Coochie,coochie,coo!

Roman:(laughing) STOP IT!

Dean:(chuckling) You're so cute when you very ticklish.

He blows a raspberry on his bellybutton. Roman was laughing so hard that his voice cracks and starts actually crying in both pain and laughter.

Roman:(laughing and crying) Stop it! I can't take it anymore! Please!

Seth: Dean….I think Roman had enough of it.

Dean:(sighs) Fine.

Dean untied him and all of the sudden Roman speared Dean and Seth.

Roman:(laughing) Time for your punishment!

He tied both their feet, three legged style.

Dean:(gasp) Don't do this to us. We're sorry!

Seth: Please forgive US!

Roman:(smirks) Sorry is not good enough for me! Time for your punishment!

Then he pulled out a red and black ostrich feathers and slowly takes off their sneakers and socks.

Seth:(gasp) NO PLEASE!

Then Roman starts tickling their bare feet.

Roman: Coochie,coochie,coo!

Seth and Dean burst out laughing and screaming at his mercy.

Roman:(chuckling) I love the sounds of you begging me for mercy.

He tickled between their toes with the feather and Seth and Dean cried and tap out in submission.

Then he started playing this little piggy with their toes.

Roman:

**This little piggy went to the market.**

**This little piggy stayed home.**

**This little piggy had roast beef,**

**This little piggy had none.**

**And this little piggy cried wee wee wee all the way home.**

Seth:(laughing) Roman please! Im sorry! Have mercy on me!

Dean:(laughing) I'm sorry! Let us go!

Roman:(smirks) MMH… I'll forgive you…

Dean and Seth gasped in anticipation.

Roman:(smirks) NOT!

He resume tickling them. Seth and Dean screamed and laughed hysterically like little toddlers.

Roman:(chuckling) Aw, your so cute when you laugh and scream at my mercy.

Then Roman slowly tickles and teases their bellybutton.

Dean:(laughing) Please! I can't take it anymore. We learned a lesson! Let us go now!

Roman: I don't know if you telling the truth!

Dean:(laughing) I am telling the truth! Honest!

Roman: Ok.

He untied them and let them go. Dean and Seth was on the floor laughing and smiling crazily.

Roman: It was kinda fun….. but If you ever tickled me again, I would make your life a living nightmare! Capisce?

Dean and Seth:(laughing) Yes!

Roman: Good!

Shaynell:(whimpering)

Now help me take care of Shaynell.

Seth and Dean: Ok.

They spend the rest of the day spending time with me.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning:

Seth decides to take me to the park. Seth picks me up from the crib.

Seth(baby talk) Ready to go the park, sweetie?

Shaynell:(yawns and coo)

Seth: Aw.(smiles)

He puts me on the stroller and fasten my seat belt.

Seth:Dean, want to take a stroll around the park with me and Shaynell?

Dean:(yawns) Nah, I'm so tired.

Seth: What about you, Roman?

Roman: Sorry, I got my hand tied up. Next time.

Seth:(sighs) Fine. Come on Shaynell.

Shaynell:(giggling)

Seth left and went to the park.

Later in the Morning:

Dean and Roman walk into the living and look at the remote on the coffee table. They glared at each and activated their weapons. Roman activated his gauntlets, while Dean activated his amethyst-studded whip.

Dean:(chuckling) I suggests you give up and the remote.

Roman: Over my dead body! I will never give the remote to you!

Then they both ran for the remote. Roman managed to get the remote, but his arm was caught in Dean's whip.

Roman:(growls) Why you little…..

Dean:(chuckling) I'll take this.

He snatched the remote off of Roman's hand.

Dean:(chuckling) Suckers.

Dean was about to watch TV, when Roman uses his gauntlets to punch Dean across the room.

Roman:(smirks) Not so tough now, huh Dean?

Dean:(growls) Oh, it is ON! (cracks his neck and knuckles)

Roman:(growls and scream) AHHHHH!

Roman tried to speared him,but Dean quickly moves out of the way, which causes Roman to get stuck in hole in the wall.

Dean:(taunting) Aw, you got stuck in the wall. Here let me help you.

He takes off his sneakers and socks and starts stroking his feet.

Roman:(laughing) Don't touch my feet.

Dean: What that? Touch your feet? OK!

Then he starts tickling his feet and toes.

Dean:(taunting) Coochie,coochie,coo!

Roman was laughing and screaming hysterically.

Roman:(laughing) You'll never get away with this!

Then Roman managed to get out of the hole. Roman removes his sunglasses, which exposes his hidden third eye.

Roman:(deep voice) This…..Mean…WAR!

Roman speared Dean onto the couch. Then Dean punches and kicked Roman off the couch and jumped onto him to fight for the remote.

Dean:(straining) Give…Me…..The….Remote!

Roman:(growling) Never….

Then me and Seth came back from our stroll in the park. I was still sleeping quietly in my stroller.

Seth: Roman! Dean! We're back…(gasp)

Seth saw cracks and a huge hole on the wall. Seth's face changes to red, his veins forms and the veins started to throb,and steam comes out of his brain.

Seth:(screams) ROMAN! DEAN!

Dean and Roman: UH-OH.

Then I wake up, screaming and crying.

Shaynell:(bawling) WAA! WAA! WAA!

Seth: Look what you make me did! I woke up Shaynell!

He picks me up and starts cradling me to calms me down.

Roman: But Dean started…

Seth: I don't care who started it. I want this wall to be fixed and painted….NOW!

Dean: But…..

Seth:(yelling) NOW!

Shaynell:(crying and whimpering)

Seth:(calmly) Shh, Shh, Shh. Don't cry, sweetie. Don't cry.

Seth left the living room.

Later….

Dean and Roman was finishing fixing the wall and they were tired.

Dean:(sighs) Finally….We're done!

Roman:(sighs)

They plopped down on the floor and went back to sleep for the rest of the afternoon.


	11. Chapter 11

It was late in the evening and everything was peace and quiet. Seth was reading a book and drinking some hot chai tea. I was in my playpen, sleeping and snoring quietly. He saw a glimpse of me sleeping quietly and smiles.

Seth:(smiles) Aw. What an cute angel.

He rubbed my back and I started to whimper and whines.

Shaynell:(whimpering)

Seth: What wrong, sweetie?

Then I started to get fussy and started to cry.

Shaynell:(crying) WAA! WAA! WAA!

Seth:(baby talk) Aw, what wrong baby girl?

He tried to feed milk to me, but i refuses to drink it and starts to scream and cry even louder.

Seth: Aw, Poor baby Shaynell.

Shaynell:(crying and screaming) WAA! WAA!

Seth check my diaper, but it was clean.

Seth: You don't need a diaper change.

Seth tries to make funny faces but it didn't work.

Shaynell:(crying)

Seth: That's didn't work. You're not hungry, you don't need a diaper change. What's she crying for?

He patted on my back and I started to burped and I stop crying.

Seth:(baby talk) Aw, you were just gassy.

Shaynell:(coos)

Seth:(chuckling) You're so cute. Yes you are! Yes you are! (kiss me)

Then I grabs his reading glasses.

Seth:(laughing) Hey, you got my reading glasses.

I starts playing and nibbling his reading glasses.

Seth:(giggling) Aw, what a cute baby you are.

He smother me with kisses and makes funny faces at me. I laughs and starts playing with his nose and hair.

Seth:(smiles) Aw, You like my hair, sweetie?

Shaynell:(coos and yawns)

Seth: Aw, someone is a sleepy baby.

He sat on the rocking chair and starts cradling me and sang me a lullaby.

Seth:(sings)

**Rock-a-bye baby,on the treetop.**

**When the wind blows, the cradle will rock.**

**When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall.**

**And down will come baby, cradle and all.**

I started shivering from the cold. Seth lay down a huge quilt, blankets and pillow on the floor and set me on the quilt. Seth transformed himself to a fluffy husky dog. I started to whimpers and whines. Seth comfort me by howling and snuggling close to me. I calms down and went to sleep.

Seth:Good night, my little angel.

He licked my cheeks and forehead to comfort me.

Shaynell:(yawns and coos)

Seth:(smiles) Aw. I love you too.

We spend the rest of the night sleeping on the floor and snuggling together.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean and Roman was on the couch, playing peek a boo and making funny faces.

Roman:(baby talk) Shaynell….Peek a boo! Peek a boo! I see you!

Shaynell:(giggling)

Dean was making funny faces and starts blowing a raspberry on my bellybutton.

Dean:(baby talk) NOM NOM NOM! I'm gonna get your gem! I'm gonna get your gem!

Shaynell:(giggling and squealing)

Roman:(smiles) Aw.

Then Dean lay down the quilt, blankets, and pillows and set me on the blanket to get myself comfortable. I starts crawling under the blankets.

Dean:(gasp) Where she's go?

Roman: I wonder where she go?

They saw my tiny feet sticking out of the blankets. They both slowly strokes my feet. I giggled quietly and starts to squirms. Then Roman uncovers the blankets and find me.

Roman: There you are, Baby girl.

Shaynell:(giggling)

Then I starts playing with his plumps lips. Roman starts playfully nibbles my fingers.

Roman:(gibberish) Let's me get those fingers. Nom Nom Nom!

I ran my fingers through his smooth jet black hair. Roman caressed my cheeks and kissed me. He whispered softly to my ears.

Romans:(whisper) I love you, baby girl.

Shaynell:(smiles)

Dean lay down some blankets and pillow on the floor and lay me down. Dean started blowing raspberry on my gem. I started to squeal and giggling crazily.

Dean:(baby talk) What a ticklish baby. Yes you are! Yes you are!

Roman:(smiles) You're so adorable with Shaynell.

Dean blushed in embarrassment while he kissed me on the forehead.

Then he transform himself to a cat, while Roman transformed himself to a parrot. Dean snuggles close to me and I starts petting him. Dean starts purring,while Roman perched on top of my head and snuggled on my hair.

Then Dean starts eyeing on Roman.

Dean:(smirks)

Roman:(gasp) Dean, Don't you dare!

Dean lunged at Roman and chased him around the living room. Dean accidentally bumped me and and catches Roman with his mouth.

Roman:(screaming)AHH!

Shaynell:(crying) WAA! WAA! WAA!

Later….

Seth come homes from the supermarket.

Seth: Guys, I'm home…..(gasp)

Seth saw Roman in parrot form caught in Dean's mouth and saw me, covered in scratches, crying. He dropped his groceries and catches Dean.

Shaynell:(crying)

Seth: Dean! Cough him up…..NOW!

Dean cough him Roman and he transformed himself back to normal. He was covered in Dean's slimy saliva.

Roman:(shudders) Ew! I'm taking a hot shower!

Seth picks me up and starts cradling me to calms me down.

Shaynell:(crying)

Seth: Shh shh shh, Seth's here.

He saw the scratches on my arms. Fortunately, it didn't bleed. He kissed all of my boo boo and hold me tight. I eventually calms down and stops crying.

Seth:(sighs) There you go, sweetie.

Dean wiped the tears off my eyes and kissed me on the comfort me by licking my scratches. I smiled and petted Dean on his head. He transformed back to normal and smothered me with kisses.

Dean: Im so sorry that I hurt you, sweetie.

He kissed and nibbled my fingers and kissed me on the forehead. I giggled and playfully pull his hair.

Dean:(smiles) Aw, you love my hair. (kiss)

I gave a huge kiss on the his cheeks.

Seth: Aw, she loves you.

Dean:(smiles)

Dean spend the rest of the day, spending time with me, while Seth relaxed by reading a book and drinking some green tea.


	13. Chapter 13

In the middle of night…..

The crystal gems was fast asleep in their bedrooms inside the crystal temple. Dean was snoring loudly and drools in his sleep,while Seth and Roman snuggled under their comforters.

I was in the living room, sleeping in my crib like a angel. Then something got into the house. I heard a loud hissing noises. huge cockroach monsters crawls into the house and they crawls on top of my crib.

Then I opens my eyes and saw two huge cockroach monsters was on top of my crib and starts screaming and crying.

Shaynell:(crying)

My cries was heard through the baby monitor.

Dean:(groans) Shaynell, Please go the sleep! (growls)

Roman ignored me and lowers the volume of the baby monitor.

Seth sleepily went out of bed and went to the living room.

Seth:(yawns) I'm coming, sweetie.

He rubbed his eyes and saw cockroach monsters on my crib.

Seth:(gasp) Shaynell!

He summoned his spear from his forehead and impaled one of the monsters. He ran back to the crystal temple and alerts Roman and Dean.

Seth: Roman! Dean! Huge cockroach monsters is invading our house and trying to attack Shaynell!

Roman and Dean quickly get out of bed and went to the living room. They saw one of the monsters trying to drag me away. Roman summoned his gauntlets and punched them one by one and each of them turns into dust.

Shaynell:(whimpering)

Dean summoned his whip and destroyed some of the cockroach monsters. He picks me up and and hold me tight.

Dean: Don't worry. Im here, baby girl.

Seth fights them off with his spears and stabs them, causing them to turn into dust.

Roman: Seth! They don't have a gem!

Seth: That's must means…..(gasp) Oh no!

They hears and feels a huge rumbling sound. Before they left, Roman contained me in a bubble for protection. Seth ran outside and saw the cockroach mother.

Seth: OH MY GOD! It a huge one!

Seth, Dean, and Roman teamed together and did the final blow on the cockroach mother and turned into a gem. Seth contained the gem in the bubble.

They went inside and Roman takes me out of the bubble. I starts crying on top of his chest. Seth check on me if i had injuries. Fortunately, I didn't have any bruises.

Shaynell:(crying and whimpering)

Roman:(calmly) Don't cry. Don't cry. Me, Seth, and Dean is here.

Dean starts cradling and rocking me to sleep.

Shaynell:(whimpering and fussing)

Dean, Seth, and Roman sing me a lullaby to calms me down.

Dean:(sings)

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_  
><em><strong>You make me happy when skies are grey<strong>_  
><em><strong>You never know, dear, how much I love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't take my sunshine away<strong>_

Seth:(sings)

_**The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping**_  
><em><strong>I dreamt I held you in my arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I hung my head, and I cried<strong>_

Roman:(sings)

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_  
><em><strong>You make me happy when skies are grey<strong>_  
><em><strong>You never know, dear, how much I love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't take my sunshine away<strong>_

Dean and Roman:(sings)

_**I'll always love you and make you happy**_  
><em><strong>If you will only say the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if you leave me to love another,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll regret it all one day.<strong>_

Together:

**_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_****  
><strong>**_You make me happy when skies are grey_****  
><strong>**_You never know, dear, how much I love you_****  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<strong>

Seth:(softly sings)

_**Please don't take my sunshine away**_

I starts to get sleepy and starts yawning.

Shaynell:(yawning)

Seth:(smiles) Sweet dreams, my little angel.

Seth kissed me on the forehead.

Dean put me back to my crib and Dean and Roman kissed me goodnight on the cheeks. Seth gives me my teddy bear and covers me with my blanket. I started to fuss and whine.

Seth:(whispers) Shh, Shh, Shh.

I stopped fussing and went back to sleep. They went inside the crystal and went back to their room. I sleep in my crib and snuggled with my teddy bear.


	14. Chapter 14

Morning:

Roman:(smiles) Morning baby girl.

I was silent and unresponsive.

Roman:(worried) Baby girl? Baby girl? You Ok?

When he uncovers me, he saw my body starts slowly transforming into an cockroach humanoid.

Roman:(screaming) AHHH! SETH! Dean! Get in here now!

Seth and Dean came in the living room.

Dean: Roman, what happens here…OH MY GOD!

Seth:(gasp) Shaynell! My baby!

My eyes turns into an dark emerald green. Then I starts growing antennae.

Roman:(gasp) How does this happens?

Seth: I think I know how this happens.

Then he took some blood samples from me and look under the microscope.

Seth: Oh my god! It seem that one of the cockroach monster from last night somehow puts some toxic poison gas inside her , which causes her to be possessed.

Roman: What happens if the poison stays in her body for long periods of time?

Seth: Then Shaynell will fully transformed to a cockroach humanoid…. and never be a crystal gem again.

Dean and Roman:(gasp)

Dean: Is there anything we can do?

Seth: Follow me to the Spirit Oasis. Quickly!

They quickly follow Seth inside the crystal temple and to the Spirit Oasis.

The Spirit Oasis is a huge lush garden inside the Crystal temple. The garden is filled with many orchards of fruits of many kinds, along with herbs for medicinal purposes. The rainbow springs, a multicolored springs, lies in the heart of the spirit Oasis.

Seth: Roman! Get some herbs!

Roman: On it!

Seth: Dean! Contained her in a bubble. I'll get books on remedies.

Dean contained me in a bubble, while Seth quickly get books on remedies.

Later….

Roman got the herbs and Seth get the books. Seth Quickly opens the books to find the cure.

Shaynell:(hissing and screaming)

Roman grinds the herbs into powder and Seth makes it to a potion.

Seth: Let's hope this work.

He went inside the bubble and give the potion into my mouth.

Shaynell:(drinking it)

Then I gagged and spit it out. I started to twitched violently and escaped from the bubble.

Roman: She getting away!

I started to scurried quickly like a cockroach. But Dean managed to catch me.

Dean: GOTCHA!

Seth Contained me once again in the bubble. I starting to screamed and hissed violently at them. Seth was exhausted from trying different remedies from the books.

Seth:(stressed) I have tried every known remedies from the book and nothing works!

Roman: What should we do now?

Seth: There is one solution. We must take her to the rainbow springs immediately! It's our only hope! Hurry!

They quickly went to the rainbow springs. Seth first waded to the springs with me.

Seth: Roman! Dean! Hurry up.

Roman and Dean waded to the springs together. Seth take me out of the bubble and swaddle me tightly. Then he dipped me in the springs.

Dean: What Now, Seth?

Seth: We have to recite the incantation to get rid of the poison. We must hold hands in order for it to be effective.

They hold hands and formed a circle around me and starts chanting the incantation.

Dean, Seth, Roman:(chanting)

**We exorcise you, every impure spirit,**

**every evil power, every incursion **  
><strong>of the infernal adversary, every legion, <strong>  
><strong>every congregation and diabolical sect.<strong>

While they were chanting the incantation ,their eyes starts glowing in their respective color. Roman's eyes glowed a dark crimson. Dean's eyes glowed purple and Seth's eyes glowed light blue.

They repeated the incantation and then I started to shaked and twitched violently. The poison gas expelled from my body.

Seth contained the poison gas in a glass jar and I starts transforming back to normal and started to scream and cry.

Shaynell:(screams and cries) WAA! WAA! WAA!

Seth:(gasp) Shaynell!

Dean holds me tight and start to cry softly.

Dean:(crying) I was so worried.

Roman: Dean…. Are you crying?

Dean:(sniffling) No, I got something in my eyes. (sniffling)

Shaynell:(crying)

Seth:(whispers) Don't cry, We all here for you. (cradling me)

Shaynell:(whimpering and fussing)

Then Roman starts cradling me to calms me down.

Shaynell:(cooing)

Roman:(smiling) Baby girl, we will always protects you.

He kissed me on the forehead and hold me close.

Dean pick up the jar that contained the poison gas.

Dean: What will we do with this?

Seth: We'll go to the burning room and burns it.

Roman: I'll burn it.

Roman went to the burning room, which is located deep in the crystal temple. The burning room contained a lava pit.

Roman dropped the jar into the lava pit. The poison gas screamed in agony and burned in lava.

Roman came back from the burning room and saw Seth playing with me in the lush meadow, while Dean was lying in the meadow, eating a juicy peach.

Roman:(chuckling)

Seth gave me to him. Roman starts making funny faces and blows raspberry on my gem.

Roman:(gibberish) I'm gonna get your gem! NOM NOM NOM!

Roman: Dean, Hit me up!

Dean throws a peach at him and Roman catches the peach in his mouth.

Roman:(munching) Yum!

Then the spirit of Mystic quartz, hides herself in the orchards and catch a glimpse of the crystal gems.

Mystic:(smiles) You did well my students. I hope my daughter will grow up to be a strong crystal gem. Until then, I was see you in the near future.

Then Mystic vanished.

Seth saw the glow and went in the orchard, but it disappears.

Seth:(smiles) Mystic.

He come back from the orchards and meet up with the others.


	15. Chapter 15

Roman was sleeping in his bedroom inside the crystal temple. Roman was in his bed, tossing an turning.

Dream:

He was in the middle of a lush, green meadow with rainbow roses around him. Then he saw Mystic Quartz walking in the meadow from afar, holding me in her arms.

Roman:(gasp) Mystic? Mystic! Mystic, I miss you!

He ran toward us when all of the sudden, he felt a dark sense around the meadow and saw a large, jet black demon, with eyes of obsidian and claws of rusty knives. Roman tried to warn Mystic quartz of the demon.

Roman:(gasp) Mystic! Look OUT!

Mystic didn't listen to Roman. Roman tried to get closer to us, but something stops Roman. The lush meadow turns into a desolate no man land, with the rainbow roses withers away and died. Black, spiky vines forms around him and starts to slowly suffocating him.

Roman:(straining) Mystic…..Mystic…

Then he slowly passed out and saw the final glimpse of us and saw the world in black.

Hours later, he finally regained conscience.

Roman:(groggy) Mystic…..

Then he saw the most disturbing thing in his life. He saw the lifeless bodies of me and Mystic, with the gem removedfrom her body.

Roman:(shocked) No….Mystic.

Roman starts to shed a tear for the fallen comrade and her child.

(end of Dream)

Roman:(gasp) AHH!

He starts to sweat and pant heavily and starts to break down and cry.

Roman:(crying) Mystic.

The Next Morning:

Seth was making breakfast while Dean bounced me up and down and play peek a boo with me.

Dean:(gibberish) Peek a boo! Peek a boo!

Shaynell:(giggling)

Roman wakes up and went to the kitchen.

Seth: Morning Roman.

Roman:(depressed) Hey.

Seth:(concerned) What wrong?

Roman:(sighs) I had a nightmare.

Dean: What was the nightmare about?

Roman: It about Mystic and Shaynell.

Seth:(gasp) What happens?

Roman:(sighs) I saw Mystic Quartz with Shaynell in her arms, in a meadow full of rainbow roses. I saw them and I try to get closer to them, but then a monster trying to Mystic's gem.

Dean and Seth gasped in horror.

Roman:Then all of the sudden, spiky vines slowly suffocates me and I blacked out. Then when I woke up, The monster was gone and saw only the lifeless bodies of Mystic and Shaynell with her gem removed.

Roman breaks down and cried.

Seth: Oh Roman. Don't cry. It's only a bad nightmare.

He hugged him tight to comforts him.

Roman:(sighs) It felt so real.

Dean softly cries while he hold me close to his chest.

Shaynell:(fussing and crying)

Roman: Shaynell….

He rushed toward me and hold me tight in his arms.

Shaynell:(crying)

Roman: Shh Shh Shh, I'm here baby girl.

Then he sing me a Japanese lullaby that Mystic Quartz used to sing to them when they are down or scared, when they were samurai back in ancient Japan.

Roman:(sings)

_**Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?**_  
><em><strong>Yuube kanashii yume wo mita.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Naite hanashita.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Akai me yo.<strong>_

_**Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?**_  
><em><strong>Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru <strong>_  
><em><strong>Dakara kanashii yume wo miru<strong>_

Shaynell:(sniffling)

He wiped the tears off my eyes and kissed me on the forehead and cheeks.

Roman: Baby girl, I will protect you at all costs.

He ran his fingers through my rainbow hair and caressed my chubby cheeks.

Shaynell:(cooing)

Roman:(smiles) I love you Shaynell. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you.

Shaynell:(smiles and coos)

I starts playing with his huge fingers and starts sucking it.

Roman:(smiles) Aw. She loves my fingers.

He kissed me on the cheeks and looks at my big rainbow eyes and smiled.

Seth:(smiles) One smile of her make the pain go away. Just like Mystic.

Dean:(smiles)

He bounces me up and down and starts playing peek a boo with me.

Roman:(gibberish) Peek a boo! Peek a boo! Peek a boo!

Shaynell:(giggling)

Seth and Dean: Aw!

He blushed in embarrassment while he played with me.

Then he blows a raspberry and kissed all over my belly.

Roman:(gibberish) I'm gonna get your belly. I'm gonna get your belly. Nom Nom Nom!

I smiled and giggled, while Roman was making funny Seth grabbed my little foot and starts tickling my itty bitty toes with a huge ostrich feather.

Seth:(baby talk) Coochie, Coochie, coo!

Shaynell:(squeals and giggling)

Seth:(baby talk) Aw, you like the soft feather?

Shaynell:(coos)

I excitedly kicked and giggled. Seth enjoyed my reaction and kiss and nibbled my toes.

Seth:(baby talk) Someone is a ticklish baby.

Then Dean starts playing peek a boo and making funny faces at me.

Dean:(baby talk) Peek a boo! I see you!

I starts to giggles and claps my hands.

Shaynell:(smiles)

Dean: Give Dean a kiss.

A gave Dean a huge kiss on the cheeks.

Dean: Aw.

Roman:(chuckling)

Seth: Are you feeling better Roman?

Roman:(smiles) Yes. Thanks to Shaynell, our little crystal gem.

Shaynell:(squeals)

Seth and Dean:(smiles) Group hug!

They pounced on Roman and bear hugged him.

Roman:(smiles) Guys.

Shaynell:(giggling)

I starts to yawned and starts snuggling in Roman's arm.

Dean, Roman, and Seth: Aw.

They kissed me on the forehead and Seth lay down on the quilt, blankets, and Dean lay me down on a huge pillow.

They transformed themselves to wolves and snuggled with me for the rest of the day.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning:

Seth, Dean, and Roman was still in their wolf form, snuggling with me and Roman was the first one to wake up. He stretched and yawned and turn himself back to normal.

Roman:(yawns)

He rubbed his eyes and saw me snuggling with Dean and Seth in their wolf form. He smiled warmly and kissed me on the forehead.

Shaynell:(yawns and coos)

Roman: Good morning baby girl.

He kissed me on the cheeks and picks me up. My eyes was still closed and snuggled close to Roman's chest.

Roman:(Smiles) Come on sweetie, opens your eyes. I want to see your pretty eyes.

I slowly opens my eyes and saw Roman smiling warmly and rubs my gem.

Shaynell:(frowning)

Roman: What wrong baby girl?

Roman:(gasp) Don't cry. Don't cry.

Shaynell:(crying) WAA! WAA!

Seth and Dean wakes up from my crying and transform back to their normal self.

Seth:(yawns) Roman….what going on?

Dean rubbed his and yawned. (sniffs) What that's smell?

Seth and Roman:(sniffs) Dean did you fart?

Dean: what? NO! IT NOT ME THIS TIME!

Seth: If it not you, then who…Oh no!

Roman: Ah, Shaynell!

Shaynell:(crying)

Roman lay me down on the couch.

Roman: Seth! Get me diapers,baby wipes and baby powder!

Seth: on it!

Roman: Dean! Hold her down.

Dean: Oh god.

Seth: I got it the baby stuff.

Roman: Alright. Let's get you changed.

He slowly removes the diaper and saw a huge mess on me.

Seth ,Dean, Roman: EW!

Shaynell:(crying and whining)

Roman: Shh Shh Shh, don't cry, don't cry.

Dean passed out from smell ,while Seth uses a clothespin to close his nose.

Roman removes the dirty diaper and wipes me and put baby powder on me and put a clean diaper on me.

Roman: There you go, sweetie.

Roman: Dean, can you throw the dirty diaper in the trash please?

He throws the dirty diaper at Dean, who was just regained conscious.

Dean: what happens…

Before he finished his sentence, the diaper hits him right in the face!

Dean:(screaming) AHHH!

Shaynell:(crying)

Seth: Dean!

Dean:(twitching) I'm taking a shower!

He leaves the living room, shuddering in shock.

Shaynell:(whining)

Seth hold me close and rub my back.

Shaynell:(sniffling)

He wiped the tears off my eyes and kiss me on the cheeks.

Seth: Don't worry, I'm here.

I started to calms down and Seth and Roman smiled warmly at me and kissed me both on the cheeks.

Shaynell:(smiles)

Dean comes out from a shower and kissed me on the cheeks.

Dean:(smiles) How can I be angry at this cutie.

He kissed me on cheeks and nibbled on my fingers.

Dean:(baby talk) These baby fingers are so delicious and yummy. Nom Nom Nom!

Shaynell:(laughing)

Roman and Seth: Aw!

Dean: Shut up.

Shaynell:(smiles)

Dean:(smiles)

They spend the rest of the morning, playing peek a boo with me.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a quiet and rainy morning in Beach City.

Roman was watching some Japanese anime on tv and snacking on chocolate and strawberry Pocky Sticks and BBQ chips, while Seth was reading a book on Japanese flower arranging and take a sip of strawberry/cranberry tea, and Dean was looking at the window, daydreaming for a sunny weather.

Dean: Drip…Drop….Drip…Drop….Drip…Drop…..

Roman: Dean, can you quiet down? I'm watching some TV.

Dean:(Bored) BUT…. I'M…SO…BORED!

Seth and Roman: Then do something!

Dean: Fine!

Shaynell:(whining)

Roman: Shh, Shh, Shh, don't cry. Just go to sleep.

He gently rubbed my cheeks and kissed me on the cheeks. I calmed down and went back to sleep.

Dean throws a small rubber ball and starts throwing it against the wall and catch the ball to kill time.

Dean:(sighs)

**Rain, Rain go away, come again another day.**

Then I hear the sound of loud thunder and I started to cry.

Shaynell:(fussing and crying)

Roman and Seth came to my playpen and saw me crying.

Shaynell:(crying) WAA! WAA! WAA!

Roman:Aw, Baby girl, what wrong?

Shaynell:(fussing)

Seth: What wrong?

(Loud thunder sound)

Shaynell:(crying louder) WAA! WAA! WAA!

Seth: Shh,shh,shh, Don't cry. Don't cry.

Shaynell:(whining)

Roman: Here, let's me try.

Roman: Shaynell….Peek a boo! Peek a boo!

Shaynell:(crying)

Then Roman starts rocking me to calm me down.

Roman: Shh, Shh, Shh. Don't worry, baby girl. Me, Dean, and Seth are here for you.

Shaynell:(fussing and squirming)

I started whining to get Dean's attention.

Seth: Dean, Shaynell want you.

Dean:(smiles)

Dean:(smiles) Hey sweetie.

Shaynell:(fussing and whining)

Then Dean gets a purple pacifier and puts it in my mouth and sings me a lullaby.

Dean:(sings)

**Twinkle, twinkle, little star. **  
><strong>How I wonder what you are. <strong>  
><strong>Up above the world so high, <strong>  
><strong>Like a diamond in the sky. <strong>

**Twinkle, twinkle, little star. **  
><strong>How I wonder what you are. <strong>

I started to calm down and starts snuggling in Dean's arms.

Shaynell:(yawns)

Roman and Seth: Aw!

Dean:(blushes) Shut up!

Shaynell:(smiles and giggles)

Dean:(smiles)

Then Dean gave me a kiss on the forehead and ran his fingers through my hair.

Shaynell:(smiles)

Then I starts playing with his lips and he starts nibbling my little fingers and talk to me in baby talk.

Dean:(baby talk) Let's me get those wittle fingers. Nom, Nom, Nom!

Shaynell;(giggling)

Roman and Seth: Aw!

Dean: Shut up!

Then he throws a pillow at them.

Seth: OW! HEY!

Shaynell:(giggling)

Dean smiled at me and caressed my gem. I started to smiled and giggled.

Dean: Aw, she likes it.

Then all of the sudden, Dean saw a ray of sunshine, gleaming through the window panes.

Dean: Look guys, it stops raining.

Then Dean opens the windows and saw something magnificent in the blue sky.

Dean: Seth! Roman! Come and look out at the windows.

They both saw a huge, beautiful, full-arc double rainbow in the sky. Seth and Roman saw the double rainbow in awe.

Seth:It's so…Beautiful!

Roman smiled and shed a single tear.

Roman: Mystic…(shed a tear)

Dean: Roman, are you crying?

Roman:(lying) No, I got something in my eyes.

I saw the double rainbow and smiled and giggled.

Shaynell:(giggling)

Roman:(smiles) Aw, Shaynell likes rainbow just like her mommy.

Shaynell:(giggling)

Then I snuggled and slept in Dean's arms.

Roman, Seth and Dean:(softly) AW!

The Crystal gems smiled and kissed me on the cheeks and forehead.

Then a small breeze was blowing across the sky and came to the living room. The small breeze was accompanied by a soft and heavenly voice.

"Be Strong, My Crystal Gems"


	18. Chapter 18

Morning:

It was a lazy Saturday morning. Roman and Dean was eating a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch and watching some Looney Tunes. Dean was snuggling and keeps me company while watching tv.

Dean: Hey, Did you know where Seth is?

Roman: No, I haven't seen Him.

Then Seth came out of the Crystal Temple. Seth body was pale as ghost, with his two-toned hair of blonde and pastel orange being messy.

Seth:(coughing)

Dean: Seth! You ok?

Seth: I'm fine.. I'm just….(coughs) feeling under the weather!

Then when Seth was about to make some breakfast, he passed out. When Seth about to passed out on the floor, Roman catches him in his arms.

Seth: (groans and coughs)

Roman carried Seth back inside the crystal temple and into Seth's Bedroom.

Roman: Seth, You need rest in order to get better.

Seth:(coughs) Then who gonna take care of Shaynell?

Roman:(scoffs) Me and Dean gonna take of her. Now go to sleep and get better.

Roman bundled him in huge comforters and pillows to make him more comfortable and provides him with some tissues and some hot herbal tea.

Seth:(coughing) Thank you.

Roman: You're welcome. (smiles)

Roman turn on some smooth jazz and turn on the white noise machine. Seth slowly drifted to sleep and let his body relaxes.

Roman: Sweet dreams. (smiles)

He kissed him on the forehead and turns off the lights.

Roman went out of the Crystal temple and saw me pulling Dean's messy silver hair.

Dean: Roman! Help me!

Shaynell:(giggling)

Roman takes me off of Dean and scolds at me.

Roman: NO! Bad girl! Bad girl!

Shaynell:(pouts and frowns)

Roman:(sternly) NO!

Then I starts to tears up and about to cry.

Dean: Oh no!

Shaynell:(crying) WAA! WAA! WAA!

Roman: Don't cry! Don't cry! Look at the funny faces!

Roman was making funny faces, but it didn't work.

Shaynell:(crying)

Then Dean starts bouncing me and starts playing peek a boo!

Dean: Shaynell…..Peek a boo! Peek a boo! I see you!

Shaynell:(sniffling)

Dean: Don't cry. Don't cry. I'm here.

Dean wipes the tears off my eyes. Then I starts to giggles.

Shaynell:(giggling)

Dean: There you go!

Shaynell:(smiling)

Roman:(smiling) I'm sorry I yelled at you.

Shaynell:(fussing)

Dean: Aw, she hungry.

Roman makes the baby formula and warms it up in the microwave.

Roman: Come on baby girl, Drink your formula.

I fussed and refused to drink the formula.

Roman: Come on, drink up.

I refused to drink and dumped on the formula onto his lap.

Shaynell:(crying)

Roman:(sighs) Shaynell!

Then I started to cry once again.

Shaynell:(crying and whining)

Roman: Don't cry.

Then he starts cradling and make funny faces.

Shaynell:(giggling)

Roman: There you go baby girl.

He kissed me on the forehead and gave me a rattle.

Shaynell:(squeals and smiles)

Roman: (gibberish) Who's a good baby? Who's a good baby? You are! You are!

Shaynell:(giggling)

I starts playing with my rattle.

Dean starts playing with my little toes.

Dean:(baby talk) look at these wittle toes. I'm gonna get them! Nom Nom Nom!

Shaynell:(giggling and squirming)

Roman:(baby talk) Aw, you are cute baby! Yes you are! Yes you…..

Then I bopped him in the head with my rattle.

Roman:(winces) OW!

Shaynell:(giggling)

Roman: That's it! I'm taking the rattle away from you!

When he about to grabs the rattle away from me, I grabbed his finger and cracks his fingers.

Roman:(winces) OW! OK! OK! You can keep your rattle! Just let me go!

I let him go and I play with my rattle.

Shaynell:(giggling)

Dean: (giggling) WOW! You got hurt by a little baby! Someone is turning to a big softie.

Roman:(winces) Shut up!

Dean:(snickering)

Then I crawls towards Roman and kissed him on the cheeks.

Roman:(smiles) Aw, I can't stay mad at this cute angel.

Shaynell:(smiling)

The he runs his fingers all over my toes and sang itsy bitsy spider.

Roman:(sings)

**The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the waterspout.**  
><strong>Down came the rain<strong>  
><strong>and washed the spider out.<strong>  
><strong>Out came the sun<strong>  
><strong>and dried up all the rain<strong>  
><strong>and the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again.<strong>

Shaynell:(giggling)

Then I starts to yawn and starts sleeping on the couch.

Roman: Aw.

He picks me up and lay me on his chest and sat on the couch. Dean sit on the couch and started to snooze.

Roman:(smiles)

He snuggled with me and Dean and sleep on the couch for the rest of the morning.


	19. Chapter 19

The Crystal Gem take me to the supermarket for the first time. Roman and Dean wasn't enthusiastic to go to the supermarket with Seth.

I was sitting in the kiddie part of the shopping cart, squirming and squealing.

Dean: (whining) Why we have to go the supermarket?

Roman: Yea! It boring!

Seth: Hey! We need to stock up on supplies. We're running low on everything. It's a good thing I brought coupons. Instead of complaining, help me with the grocery shopping.

Seth pull out a huge stack of coupons to buy the supplies.

Roman: Whoa, that a lot of coupons.

Seth: Hey, these coupons are useful for shopping.

Then he pulled out a checklist for the groceries.

Seth: Here half of the grocery list.

Seth: Please don't mess up.

Roman and Dean: Yea, Yea, Yea.

Seth: Don't Sass me!

I was looking at the bright colors of the fruit and vegetables. I was touching the green apples.

Shaynell:(squealing)

Seth: Aw. Do you love the apples?

Shaynell:(smiling)

Seth: Ok, I'll buy the apple for you. (kiss)

Shaynell: (cooing)

Seth brought the apple for me.

He also two huge boxes of diapers, two 35oz of Enfamil baby formula, 1 huge box of babies wipes, 10 baby bottles and 4 packs of Charmin ultra with 18 rolls of toilet papers each, 3 huge box of Tide pods 15 dish washing soaps, and 10 packs of sponges.

Seth: Ok Got all the baby supplies, laundry detergents, and toilet papers and dish washing products. I wonder where Dean and Roman are.

Meanwhile…..

Dean and Roman was about do shopping cart jousting.

Roman: Time for war!

Dean:Bring It on!

Dean summoned his whip and Roman summoned his gauntlets. They did their battle cries and joust!

Roman and Dean: AHH!

When the shopping clashes they crashed each other and land on the toliet paper display!

Roman: Let's get out of here!

Then they ran off quickly.

"Clean up on aisle 7"

Seth: They better not get in trouble!

Roman got some bags of chips,frozen pizza, TV dinners, bags of popcorn, waffles,5 loaves of bread, some sprite, syrup, 5 bags of Oreos, 5 BagsChip's Ahoy, and 5 boxes of Ritz.

Dean brought some popsicles, ice cream, chicken tenders, some fries,peanut butter, and jelly.

Dean: Do we have all of them.

Roman: Not yet. All we need is 5 gallons milk, 5 orange juice, 3 coffee 5 Folgers coffee, 5 coffee creamers, 5 lbs of sugar, flour and 5 dozens of eggs, 20 packs of cheese, and20 packs of ham.

Dean:(sighs) Anything else?

Roman: Uh…. Let's see… Yea, fruits and vegetables.

Dean:(sighs) Fine.

Dean and Roman get some fruits and veggies in the supermarket.

Dean: Are we done?

Roman: Yep. Let's meet up Seth.

Dean:(sighs) Finally.

They meet up Seth at the cashier.

Seth: See you got the rest of the grocery.

Roman: Yep!

Seth: Good. Let's get all this stuff.

Shaynell:(squealing)

Roman picks me up from the shopping cart and starts blowing raspberry on my bellybutton.

Shaynell:(giggling)

They went to the cashier and scanned all the stuff we need. When the cashier was done scanning, the price was 2 grand.

Then Seth gave the cashier the coupons to scanned. Seth, Dean, and Roman crossed their fingers.

When the cashier scanned all the coupons, the final price was 20 bucks.

Seth: Ohh, I have that in cash.

Dean and Roman: Yes!

They high five each other and get all the groceries that they need.

Dean: how exactly do we haul all of this groceries?

Seth: Like this!

He created a huge bubble and transported them back to the Beach house.

Roman secured me in his arms to protect me.

Roman: Let go then!

They leaped away with all the stuff back to the beach house. I was clinging onto Roman's shirt tightly and hold him tight.

Shaynell:(whimpering)

Roman: Don't worry baby girl. I'm here.

They arrived to the beach house, and find all the groceries in the kitchen.

Roman and Seth stocked up all the food in the kitchen, while Dean was on the couch sleeping and drooling, while i was sleeping in my crib.

Seth: Aw.

Roman put a blankets over him.

Seth and Roman decides to go to sleep in the crystal temple.

Dean was sleeping on the couch for the rest of the evening.


	20. Chapter 20

Roman decides to take me to his favorite place in all of Beach city: Garnet's beauty supply store.

I was in my stroller, drooling in my sleep.

Roman went inside the small supply store and saw Garnet, reading a magazine.

Roman: Hey Garnet!

Garnet:(smiles) Hey Roman.

Garnet, a tall, black British woman with a calm and stoic demeanor with a huge puffy cubed-shaped Afro. She then went towards him and hugged him.

Garnet: Hadn't see you in a while. How you doing?

Roman: I'm doing alright.

Shaynell:(fussing)

Garnet: Who this little girl?

Roman picks me up from my stroller and decide to introduce me.

Roman:Garnet, This is Shaynell, Mystic Quartz's daughter.

Garnet: Aw, She's so adorable. She has her mother's eyes and her rainbow-colored hair.

Shaynell:(cooing)

Garnet: May I hold her?

Roman: Sure.

He give me to her and she starts cradling me and starts stroking my chubby cheeks.

Shaynell:(cooing)

Garnet: Where's Mystic?

Roman: She's gone…

Garnet: Gone? What do you mean she's gone?

Roman:(voice cracks) She's gone…..forever.

Garnet stop cuddling me for a second comforts Roman and hugged him tight.

Garnet: I'm so sorry about your loss.

Roman hugged back.

Roman:(voice breaking) It was a sad day for the crystal gems.

He tries to hides away the tears with his shades, but the tears overflows from his eyes.

Roman:(sniffling) I'm sorry. It just that she was like a mother to me and the crystal gems. Shaynell's the only thing I have left from Mystic.

Garnet hands him a box of tissues and hugged him tight to comfort him.

Roman:(sniffling) Thank you.

He wipes away the tears with tissues.

Shaynell:(fussing and crying)

Garnet: Shh Shh Shh. Don't cry.

She sang me a lullaby to calm me down.

Garnet:(sings)

**Hush, little baby, don't say a word,**  
><strong>Garnet gonna buy you a mockingbird.<strong>

**If that mockingbird won't sing,**  
><strong>Garnet gonna buy you a diamond ring<strong>

**If that diamond ring turns brass,**  
><strong>Garnet gonna buy you a looking glass.<strong>

With a help of her smooth English accent, I managed to calms down and sleep in her arms.

She kissed me on the forehead and caresses my chubby cheeks.

Shaynell:(snoring)

Garnet smiles and gave me back to Roman.

Roman: Thank you. (smiles)

Garnet: So you need anything?

Roman: Yea. I need some shampoo and conditioner.

Garnet: Sure. We recently have a new shipment of them.

Roman:(smiles)

He brought some strawberry/kiwi shampoo and conditioner.

Roman:(smiles) Bye Garnet.

Garnet: Bye Roman. Bye Shaynell.

She gave me a kiss on forehead and smiled warmly at me.

Garnet:(smiles) See you later Roman.

Roman:(smiles) Bye.

We left the store and returns home.


	21. Chapter 21

It was a lazy and rainy Saturday morning in Beach City. Roman and Seth was playing chess on the coffee table while I sleeps in my playpen.

Roman was wearing in his red tank top with his black sweatpants. His long jet black hair was coiled up in a tight bun.

Seth has his hair in a ponytail and wears his blue pajamas pants with a turquoise t-shirt.

Seth:(smiles) I just love the rainy weather.

Roman: Why that?

Seth: I love how the rain sound of the raindrops hitting on the windows.

Roman: Where's Dean?

Seth: Probably sleeping. You know he likes to sleep in on the weekends.

Roman:(chuckling) Yea.

Seth quickly beats Roman at checkers.

Seth:(smirks) Check and Mate, suckers!

Roman:(sighs) Darn it.

Roman sat on the couch while Seth went to the kitchen and bake some chocolate chips cookies and white chocolate macadamia nuts. Roman ate some some raw cookie dough and watch looney tunes on TV to pass the time.

1 hour later…..

(Dings)

Seth: Cookies Done!

Roman: Alright!

He set a tray of cookies and a tea kettle on the coffee table.

They both smiled warmly at each other and sat down on the coffee table.

Seth: You want some tea, Roman?

Roman:(smiles) Sure.

He poured the tea into his cup.

Seth: With milk or without milk?

Roman: Milk please.

He pours the milk into the cup.

Roman starts munching on the cookies and gulps down on the tea, while Seth quietly sips his tea and took a bite of the chocolate chip cookie.

Then Roman notices some crumbs on Seth's Beard.

Roman: Seth, You have something on your beard.

Seth: Where?

Roman: Here.

He gently wipes off the cookie crumbs off of Seth's beard.

Seth:(smiles) Thanks.

When Seth was about to grab another cookie, Roman grabs his wrist.

Seth:(blushing) Roman?

Then Roman give him a kiss on the lips and Seth's face starts turning red as a tomato.

Roman: I love you.

Seth: I love you two, Roman.

Roman kissed the pearl on Seth's forehead and caressed his two-toned hair.

Shaynell:(whining)

Seth: Aw.

Seth picks me up and cradles me to get me back to sleep.

Shaynell:(yawns and coos)

Seth:(smiles)

I slowly drifted to sleep and snuggled in Seth arm's. Seth kissed on the forehead and caressed my chubby cheeks.

Seth went back on the couch and snuggled closed to Roman and snuggled closely to his chest.

Seth:(yawns) I love you, Roma-chan.

Roman: I love you too, Sethie.

Seth slowly drifted to sleep, while still holding me in his arms. Roman smiles warmly and kissed Seth on the forehead and caressed his hair and whispers in his ear.

Roman:(whispers) Sweet Dreams. (chuckling)

We all snuggled on the couch, hearing the soft sounds of the raindrops.


	22. Chapter 22

**(In the next few weeks, I'm doing flashback story with the shield and Mystic Quartz)**

**(Flashback): **

**Ancient England: 8th century AD**

Thousand of years ago, Mystic Quartz was walking into the forest,enjoying nature and listening to the sound of birds tweeting,when all of the sudden she saw a large, round geode in the middle of the forest, glowing a crimson aura.

Mystic Quartz decides to take the geode to her cottage in the countryside and set it on the table.

Mystic: I wonder what inside this huge geode.

Then all of the sudden, the geode cracks open by itself and saw something beautiful.

It was a small baby boy with short jet black hair, swaddles in a red blanket. The baby was quietly sleeping inside the geode.

Mystic: Aw, what a cute baby boy.

She takes the baby out of the geode and caress his chubby cheeks. Then the baby boy opens his eyes.

Mystic:(whispers) Hello, little one.

The baby boy starts to yawns and saw Mystic.

Then she notices something on the palm of his tiny hands. She saw two garnets on both on his hands and smiles warmly at him.

Then the baby boy starts to cry.

Baby:(crying) WAA! WAA! WAA!

Mystic: Don't cry. Don't cry. I'm here.

She cradles him and calm him down by letting him suck her fingers. He eventually calms down and slowly sleep in her arms.

Mystic:(smiles) I shall name you Roman. You will grow up to be strong and powerful, just like the Roman empire. You will be a great crystal gem.

Roman smiles warmly while he was sleeping.

Mystic:(smiles) will protect you at all cost.

She kissed him on his chubby cheeks.

She lay him down on a bassinet and kissed him on the forehead.

Roman was snuggling under his blankets and smiles warmly.

Mystic:(smiles) Sweet Dreams, my love.

Mystic raised Roman to be a powerful crystal gem.

It wasn't long before another crystal will come…..

To Be Continued….


	23. Chapter 23

**(Flashback): **

**Greece: 705 AD**

When Roman was 5 years old, he was in the forest, playing with the deer and rabbits. Mystic was in the forest with him, tending to the deer.

Roman: Mystic, look what I got.

Roman was holding a black and fluffy rabbit.

Mystic: Aw, it's adorable.

She patted the rabbit on the head and fed him some grains and the rabbit hopped away from him and went to his mother.

Roman: Mystic, the rabbit went to his mama.

Mystic:(smiles) It sure did.

Mystic was feeding some grass and grain to the deer and her fawn.

Mystic:(smiles) There you go, little one.

Roman softly caresses the head of the fawn and in return, the fawn licks him on the cheeks.

Mystic: Aw, she likes you. (smiles)

Then all of the sudden, there was a bright violet aura from afar. Roman and Mystic followed the path of where the aura is coming from.

When they saw the aura up close, it was a huge geode, in front of the cave.

Roman: What's that?

Mystic: It a geode, Roman.

Mystic picks up the geode.

Mystic: Let's go home.

Roman and Mystic went back to their villa that located at the top of hill in the seaport of Rio. The villa contains a huge,lush garden with flowers of all kinds and a huge pool.

Roman: I wonder what inside the geode.

Mystic: Geode have beautiful crystal inside these geodes.

Then the geode cracks open by itself.

Roman: Mama, look what's inside the geode.

Mystic and Roman saw something wonderful inside the geode.

The geode contains a small baby boy with a messy silver gray hair, swaddles in a royal purple blanket.

Roman: It has a baby in it.

Then he notices something on the baby's chest. He saw an Amethyst embedded his tiny chest.

Roman: There's something on the chest.

Mystic saw the Amethyst on his chest.

Mystic: He's a crystal gem.

Roman: Like you and me?

Mystic: Yes, Roman. He's just like us.

Then the baby starts to whimpers and crying.

Baby:(whimpering and crying) WAA! WAA! WAA!

Mystic took the baby out of the geode and starts to comfort the newborn. The baby was squirming and crying.

Mystic:(calmly) Shh,shh, shh. Don't cry. I'm here.

Roman was a little jealous that the baby is getting more attention than me.

Roman:(crying)

Mystic: Roman what's wrong?

Roman:(crying) Is just that the baby is getting more attention than me. I don't want to be abandoned.

Roman was crying on top of Mystic's chest.

Mystic hugged him close while she holds the baby. She rubbed his back and comforts him.

Mystic: Roman, don't cry. I will never abandoned you. You are a crystal gem. Crystal gems never leave each other.

Roman slowly forms a smile and hugs her tight. Mystic wiped the tears off his eyes. Then the baby starts crying for Roman.

Mystic: Aw, he want you.

Roman: Me?

She nodded her head and give the baby to him.

Roman hold the baby and the baby stops crying and saw Roman.

Roman:(smiles)

Then he starts playing and sucking on Roman's fingers.

Mystic: What should we name him?

Roman: Mystic, Can I name him?

Mystic:(smiles) Sure.

Roman: I'll call you Dean.

Mystic:(smiled) Dean. How you got that name?

Roman: Dean mean "from the valley"

Mystic:(smiles) I like that.

Dean started to yawned and slept in Roman's arm. Roman kissed Dean on the cheeks and caresses his chubby cheeks.

Mystic:(smiles)

She took Dean and set him in his bassinet. Dean was sleeping in his bassinet and snuggled in his blanket. Mystic kissed him on forehead.

Roman was getting tired. Mystic picked him up and set on the bed. He kissed him on the forehead.

Mystic: Sweet Dream, my love.

Mystic and Roman snuggled together, while Dean smiled in his sleep.

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

**(Flashback): **

**Japan: 710 AD (Nara period)**

Mystic, Roman, and Dean settled down in a small seaside town of Fuji. They lived in traditional Japanese manor. Mystic was an Ama diver, catching seafood for food and oysters for pearls.

While she was searching for some oysters when she saw a bright light. She dives deeper into the ocean and she saw a huge, milky white oyster that was sandwiched between two huge rocks.

Mystic Quartz was able to get the oyster out with all of her strength and swam all the way to the surface with the oyster.

She hauled the oyster, along with all seafood back to the shores.

Roman and Dean was roasting some wild boars over the Kamado.(a Japanese grill)

Mystic: Roman! Dean! Guess what I caught today.

I lay down some some octopuses, squids, shrimps and lobsters.

Roman: Alright! We hunted some wild boars and we cooked it over the grill.

Mystic: Look what I also found.

Mystic set down the huge oyster.

Dean and Roman: Whoa!

Dean and Roman was in awe that they saw the oyster this big.

Dean: I wonder what inside the oyster. Like a huge pearl!

Roman: Or tons of oyster meats.

Mystic: Let's find out then.

Mystic get a dagger and pried the oyster wide opens with all her might and the oyster opens.

Mystic: Now, let see what inside.

Then they saw something moving and heard something crying.

When she looks inside the oyster and saw a small baby boy, wrapped in light blue blankets. The baby has a huge shiny pearl on his forehead.

Baby:(crying) WAA! WAA! WAA!

Mystic: Aw.

She takes him out of oyster and hold him close.

Mystic:(whispers in his ears) Welcome to the world.

Roman: Mystic? Is he a crystal gem?

Mystic:(smiles) Yes Roman. He's just like us.

The baby boy was still screaming and crying.

Baby:(crying) WAA! WAA! WAA!

Then Mystic sang a lullaby to the crying baby.

Mystic:(softly sings)

**Natsuhiboshi naze akai**  
><strong>Yuube kanashii yume wo miita<strong>  
><strong>Naite hanashita<strong>  
><strong>Akai me yo<strong>

**Natsuhiboshi naze mayou**  
><strong>Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru<strong>  
><strong>Dakara kanashii yume wo miru<strong>

The baby stops crying and saw a glimpse of Mystic and he starts to smiled.

Roman: What should we name him?

Mystic: Seth. (smiles)

Seth:(cooing)

Roman holds Seth and Seth holds his fingers and starts sucking on it.

Roman:(smiles) He sucking on my fingers.

Seth starts to get tired and sleeps and Roman's arms.

Roman and Dean:(whispers) Aw.

Mystic:(smiles) Sweet Dreams, my little gem.

She kissed him on his pearl and snuggled him and hold him in her arms.

They snuggled together on a huge futon. Roman and Dean snuggled together for warmth under a huge blanket, while Seth was sleeping on top of Mystic and she rubbed his back to calms him down.

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

**(Flashback): **

**Japan: 1195 AD (Kamakura period)**

485 years have passed and Japan had changed. Samurai has become more powerful and and grown in size.

Roman, Dean, and Seth has grown up to be powerful samurai, hunting gem yōkai (Japanese demons) and became mercenary to the most powerful clans such as the Minamoto clan,the Fujiwara clan and the Hōjō clan.

Mystic Quartz became one of the few women in Japan who became an onna-bugeisha (a female samurai) and fight alongside with her "sons".

Then everything changed with a shocking betrayal.

It was a cold and windy autumn night. The Crystal Gems was hunting for gem yōkai.

Then all of the sudden, Seth heard a small rustle.

Seth: Did you hear something?

Roman: It just the wind.

On what they didn't know, a small black Amanojaku (a small oni) was hiding behind the bushes. The small demon stealthily sneaks behind Seth and possessed him. He felt a sharp pain.

Seth:(winces and groans)

Mystic: Seth, are you alright?

Seth:(winces) I'm fine.

Roman activated his third eye to sense the demons aura.

Roman: The demons are located northeast from here.

Mystic: Alright, lead the way.

They rode on horseback to hunt down the demons. While tracking for the demon, Seth starts having huge headaches. He quietly winces in pain.

Mystic:(concerned) Seth. Do you need help?

Seth:(smiles) Mystic, don't worry about me. I'm fine.

He forms a weak but warm smiled at Mystic.

They tracked the demon to a cave.

Dean: Where the demons?

Roman: Huh? That's weird. The demons has to be in here.

He deactivated his third eye and slowly analyzes the cave.

Then they hears some deep growls and snarls

Roman, Mystic and Dean slowly turned around. They saw their own comrade slowly transform into a demon.

His light peach hair, turned into jet black hair. His pearl turns black. His fair skin turns gray and clammy. His eyes turns blood red and grows sharp fangs.

Seth:(growls) I'm tired of not having the voice in the team! And as for you!

He starts eyeing at Dean and Roman.

Seth:(growls) I'm tired of you making fun of me,calling me the weak link!

He activated his black spear from his corrupted pearl and targets at Dean and Roman!

Seth:(smirks) Now it time for you to pay your sin…..with your LIFE!

They were paralyzed and shocked that there comrade and "brother" turn against them.

Seth: TIME TO DIE!

Seth darted at them to end their life. Roman and Dean hugged together and closed their eyes, waiting Seth to take their life.

Roman and Dean: NO!

Mystic quickly used herself as a shield and Seth impaled her instead in Dean and Roman.

Even though that she was in pain, She saw Seth and just smiled at him.

Mystic: Seth… I will always love…..

Before she finish her sentence, she turns into dust, leaving her gem behind.

Dean and Roman was shocked that Mystic was gone.

Roman and Dean: Mystic!

Seth shows no remorse for what he done for his mentor and "mother".

Then his tone changed into a deep and brooding voice.

Seth:(deep voice) She was pathetic, trying to risk her life for you! Weak minded fool!

Dean was furious that he berates and disrespect Mystic.

Dean:(furious) SHUT UP! Don't you ever disrespect her!

Dean tried to attack him, but Seth overpowers him and knocks him out unconscious.

Roman: DEAN!

Roman activates his gauntlets and tried to attack him, but Seth uses strong force and knocks him out.

Seth: As of right now, We are no longer brothers!

He vanished into the night.

Roman:(groans) Seth...

He saw Dean unconscious and saw Mystic's gem. He picked it up and hugged the gem close to him and broke down crying.

Roman:(crying) Mystic…..Mystic!

The family is now broken.

To Be Continued…


	26. Chapter 26

**(Flashback): **

**Japan: 1195 AD (Kamakura period)**

It was a cold and harsh winter. They were running low on food. Dean and Roman was roaming all over the countryside, looking for food and shelter. Roman keep Mystic's gem inside a pouch to protect her gem.

Dean was getting ill and couldn't have the energy to move on.

Dean:(coughing) Roman… I can't go on.

Dean felled onto the cold, snow-covered ground.

Roman:(gasp) Dean!

Dean:(coughs) I can't go on. Go on without me. Let me die!

Roman: NO! I will never leave you! Crystal gems never leave each other!

Then he pick him up and carried him on his back.

Roman:(grunts) Hold on, Dean. We'll find food and shelter.

Dean:(coughs) Please. Hurry.

Roman searched all over the countryside for food and shelter, but to no avail.

It was getting dark, and Roman make a bonfire to keep themselves warm.

Dean's health was getting worse and worse.

Roman gave him some extra blankets to get him warm.

Dean:(coughs)

Roman: Dean!

Dean:(coughs) The end is near for me.

Roman tried to hold back the tears.

Roman:(crying) Dean, don't you die on me! If you die, we'll die together!

Dean smiled at Roman. His smiled was weak but warm.

Dean:(smiles) Thank you.

They hold hands together and hugged each other, waiting for death to take them.

Then a young woman named Midoriko was walking,searching for wood.

Midoriko was a slender young women with long flowing dark green hair, with her eyes of jade orbs and tanned skin.

She saw the two crystal gems on the ground. She carried their lifeless bodies to the village and took them in her house.

The Next day…..

Roman:(groans)

Roman find himself in a warm futon.

Roman:(groggy) Where am I?

Midoriko came inside to check up on Roman.

Midoriko: Good Morning.

Roman:(groggy) What happens?

Midoriko: I saw you and your comrade passed out and I took you in.

Roman:(smiles) Thank you. (gasp) Dean! Where is he?

Midoriko: He's next door. He's still in bed. It a good thing I found you two or you would be goners.

Roman: How's he doing right now?

Midoriko: I'll show you too him.

She take him to Dean. Dean was still snoozing with a damp and warm cloth on his forehead.

Dean:(groans)

Roman came closer to Dean.

Roman: Dean are you ok?

Dean: I'm feeling a little better. It just my body hurts. How we got here?

Midoriko: I found you out in the cold.

Dean:(smiles)Thank you for saving us Uh…..

Midoriko:(smiles) I'm Midoriko.

Dean: Thank you Midoriko…for saving us from death.

Then he notices something on her neck.

Dean: Midoriko….What's that on your neck?

Midoriko: A jade.

Dean: So you are a Crystal Gem?

Midoriko:(smiles) Why yes.

Dean: Wow. I thought were the only ones. (coughs)

Midoriko: Where's your gems?

Dean: I have an Amethyst on my chest, while Roman has Garnets on his palms.

Midoriko: How you got out into the cold?

Roman:(sighs) We were betrayed by our fellow crystal gem named Seth and stabbed our mentor Mystic in the chest. We roamed all over the countryside for food and shelter. All we have left of her is her gem.

He show Mystic's gem to Midoriko.

Roman and Dean look each with grief.

Roman: She had been gone for two months.

Midoriko: Guys, She gonna be ok.

Dean: How?

Midoriko: When the physical body of a crystal gem is damaged, they retreat to their gem to regenerate. It take awhile.

Dean:(stomach growling) I'm hungry.

Midoriko: I'll make you some food.

She cooked up some rice with cured boar meat.

Roman: Thank you for this food, Midoriko.

Midoriko: It a least I can do. (smiles)

Dean chomps down on food and washes all down with some warm ginger tea.

Dean:(smiles) It so good.

Midoriko:(smiles)

They stay with Midoriko until the spring.

Spring…..

Roman: Thank you for taking care of me and Dean. How can we ever repay you?

Midoriko:(smiles) You don't have to repay me anything. Helping you is good enough.

Dean and Roman bowed down in gratitude.

Before they left, Midoriko provided them with some rice and cured boar meat,enough to last them for weeks.

Midoriko: Goodbye! I wish you luck on you journey!

Roman and Dean left to fight off Seth.

To Be Continued...


	27. Chapter 27

Hi, This is Purplegirl20, the author of "Shaynell Universe's slice of life short stories"

I just want to say thank you for supporting and reading this story. I felt very happy that fans of both Steven Universe and WWE (The Shield) read and loved the story when I first created my first crossover fanfic.

I'm very sorry for the very long hiatus on this story. (I've been very busy with my personal life and getting ready for the college life)

I was thinking of revising and rebooting the whole story since many theories in Steven universe have been confirmed and debunked some of my chapters in my story and the story need to catch up with the show.

If you have any questions, regarding this, let me know.

Thank you for your time and I love you guys :).

**-Purplegirl20**


End file.
